


Smartie Sparkle Pop

by JokerGothNerd



Series: Celebrating The Holidays [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Annoyed Castiel, Annoyed Sam, Bunny Costume, Costumes, Easter, Easter Bunny, Frying Pans, Gabriel Being Gabriel, Guess who wrote this instead of sleeping, I Blame Tumblr, I Tried, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Married Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Pranks, T'was the day before Easter, poor sammy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 02:38:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10548640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JokerGothNerd/pseuds/JokerGothNerd
Summary: It is Easter in the Winchester house-hold, and someone adores celebrations, meaning someone gets very, very excited. And the blackmail will be tremendous.Plus, one practical joke, made up with a proposal...





	

“SAMMOOSE!!! WHERE’S THE BUNTING???”

T’was the day before Easter, when all through the house, the only thing stirring was Sam, because his husband, Gabriel, had been awake for two fucking hours already and it was only _6am._ He threw the pillow over his head and wrapped himself up like a burrito with the quilt.

This happened every single year, and to be fair, at _every single_ holiday. Easter, Valentine's Day, Hallowe’en, Christmas, Birthdays, Anniversaries etc. Gabriel adored celebrations, and it was only ever for him, Sam, Dean and Castiel, who are _grown men_. The other three weren't as enthusiastic as him, but Dean did love that it gave him an awful lot of blackmail material, as Sam tended to have to dress up in more ridiculous clothes than the rest of them. Except maybe last Christmas, you would expect him to have had to be Father Christmas: no. He was Rudolph the rednose reindeer. There was now a framed picture on the mantelpiece.

“Sammy, come on! We have so much to do!”

Gabriel sprinted into their room and launched him on top of the blanket-wrapped moose, shouting “Wake up! Wake up, wake up, uppity, up, up!” until his husband eventually stuck an arm out, and threw Gabriel onto the rug beside them.

“It's six, Gabe. Six o’clock! Let me sleep for a little bit longer, you know, until eleven…” he yawned and his back under the covers. Which meant only one thing: Gabe grabbed for the fog-horn under their bed and blew it next to Sam's head. Sam may have woken up, but the rest of the morning was hell for Gabriel, after what he did. Needless to say, Sam’s hearing wasn't in the best condition for a few hours.

The whole house was engulfed in bunting, little felt chicks, bunnies, plastic eggs, and most importantly of all for Gabriel: chocolate. Sam may have bought him a couple of Easter Eggs - without telling him, because it would be pointless to have an Easter egg hunt when they'd all been eaten - but Gabriel hadn't even thought his husband might, so he just scoffed what was around the house while he worked.

“You can't just… not, can you?” Sam asked, whilst he sat at the table drinking his coffee, watching Gabriel run around like a lunatic with a stapler, hanging up decorations.

“Nope. Not an option. We must celebrate a holiday about getting chocolate,” he hadn't even stopped to look at his husband. Instead, he reached over to the radio and turned it up so he couldn't hear Sam grumble about the pointlessness.

* * *

“Ugh, dude, you don't understand. He hasn't stopped all day! He was even eating as he worked!” Sam complained to his brother over the phone. Luckily, Sam had been sent shopping for ‘Easter lunch’, which wasn't very interesting, other than that desert was just the chocolatiest chocolate cake that Gabriel could conjure up.

“Aww, oh well. At least he won't be in a bad mood, unlike someone else…”

“Dean, what’re you going to do to your boyfriend?” Sam completely deadpanned, because it sounded about right.

“Nothing,” Dean lied, rather obviously, and when Sam waited in silence, he spoke: “Okay, so I may have planned a little prank on Cas, but only shoving Starbursts in the shower head. And then later… I'm gonna ask him to marry me.”

Sam stood there and smiled. Dean and Castiel had been together for eight years now - as Sam and Gabe had been together for 10, married four. They were introduced when Sam and Gabriel got together, and it was love at first sight, but it took an awful lot of pushing to get them to admit their feelings to one another. It may have involved being locked in a closet. But that's just boring old details…

Still, they've been madly in love ever since, never had any serious fights, and we're perfect for each other. Sam remembered at his wedding, both Dean and Castiel being best men, and they were so sweet for the whole ceremony; holding hands; staring into each other's soul; slow dancing; trying to embarrass the other. They were made for each other: they were soulmates. And now they were going to tie the knot.

“Gosh, Dean that's great! How long have you been planning this? Do you have a ring? Are you gonna ask when you're at ours? Do you have a speech? When do you want the wedding? Is there anything me and Gabriel can do?” Sam babbled as though it was his last breath.

“Slow down there, Flash,” Dean chuckled, “Let's see, I've been planning for a month, yes I have a ring - it's silver with an engraving -, yes I'm going to ask at yours, yes I have a speech, I don't know when I want the wedding, I'm gonna ask Cas. And please, _please,_ don't tell Gabriel! He'll spill the secret by accident or something.”

Sam had to laugh at that, Gabriel was awful when it came to secrets. It wasn't that he spilled them just to be a pest, but he'd be too excited or guilty and would eventually break. Like a few years ago, Cas had baked a pie for some spring party, and Dean had eaten it, begged Gabriel not to tell because then he would get laid for a week, and by pure accident, he told Castiel. Actually, neither Dean nor Gabe got laid that week at all. Or the week after.

“It's fine, I won't tell him. Wow. I just can't believe you're finally gonna do it. I'm so proud of you, big brother,” you could hear the lip-biting smile in his voice.

“Thanks. See you tomorrow bitch.”

“Jerk.”

And tomorrow could not come soon enough. For some people at least…

* * *

Easter morning. Oh joy. It was never easy for Sam. 5am. He knew he'd be woken up at 5am. And he wasn't wrong. But, instead of a fog-horn, today he got Walking On Sunshine blasting out of a CD player. Because that's what his husband did. Every. Single. Goddamn. Year. Sam sighed, and sat up, ready for the sugar monster to attack in a chocolate frenzy. And Gabe did. Very quickly, jumping up and down on their bed, or more specifically, Sam's legs. Which would bruise rather nicely later.

But today would be a little happy, because Dean was finally going to propose to Castiel, which had taken long enough, therefore, Sam endured Gabriel, rather than just repeating what happened last year - let's just say that Sam carried around a frying pan to hit his husband with every time he got on Sam's nerves.

Actually, Gabe had been thoughtful this year, the moose got breakfast in bed, which usually meant Gabe had broken something, like the television. That was last month.

“What's this for? What did you break?” The taller Winchester questioned, not even pausing before digging into the food.

“Why d’you assume I broke something?” his husband raised an eyebrow, “I didn't. But there is something I want you to do. And I want you to remember how much I love you, and how much you love me.”

“Gabriel, what is it?”

Instead of actually answering, like a normal person (but then again, a normal person didn't celebrate holidays like this), he ran into the closet, and retrieved _it_.

“Crap. You made breakfast. I'm indebted to you,” Sam groaned. He was going to have to do it now. Wonderful. The blackmail would be horrific.

* * *

The doorbell had been pressed. Here we go, now or never.

“Hey Sam- what…” Dean was cut off by his own laughter as he watched the pissed off Easter Bunny, with a collar reading 'Smartie Sparkle Pop’ in pink glitter, trudged through the hall, waiting for the other two to follow. Needless to say, Castiel was better at holding back his laughter, but that was mainly because he was already annoyed enough to break his boyfriend's nose.

“Heya Cassie! Heya Deano!” Gabriel came running through, completely ignoring how utterly irked Sam looked, “What's with the frown, little bro?”

“Well, _someone,_ ” Castiel pointedly at the his guilty boyfriend, who started to find the carpet pattern so interesting, “Thought it would be a fan-fucking-tastic idea to hide chewy sweets in the showerhead, this morning. And now I'm _still_ sticky from it. Also, he's not getting any sex for the next month.”

“What?!” from the whining, Dean hadn't been told this yet.

* * *

 

The rest of the day went off without a hitch, except Gabriel was being sulky - to Sam's delight, after the bunny costume - because he hadn't thought of pranking Sam. It was slightly upsetting to see all the Easter cheer gone from his persona, so Sam tried to make it up to his husband, by acting extra rabbity for him. That did no good, as it just made Dean cough “whipped”. Gabe still thanked him for trying.

So, Sam pulled out the big guns.

“Now we've had lunch, and I have the authority over this, given to me by the costume, I, Smartie Sparkle Pop,” Sam began to do a squeaky voice, “Invite you on an Easter Egg hunt! I have hidden chocolate eggs throughout the house and garden. Grab a basket, and search!”

Before anything else could be said, Gabriel cheered, jumped and ran, leaving Sam to look like a lovesick fool, finally making his husband happy again. The other two stood up warily, but followed in Gabriel's footsteps, however Cas stopped a moment.

“That's really lovely of you Sam, to do that for him. I wish it ran in your family.”

And he strutted off, as Sam tried (and failed) not to laugh, watching Dean huff and puff over Cas. He patted his pocket telling his little brother the proposal would be after the hunt.

* * *

By the end, they were all shattered. Sam had  had to ditch the bunny costume, thanks to the heat. And just to piss Dean off, Castiel even removed his trench coat, leaving him in a t-shirt and jeans.

The look on Dean's face was priceless!

It was more the thought that his boyfriend was teasing him, knowing full well Dean would want to ravage him. The little shit. Both Sam and Gabe could see that.

All four were sat outside, sipping ice-cold beers, next to their baskets of chocolate eggs - and yes, it was more or less even.

"Thank you for doing this Sam, I really appreciate it. And I love you very much," Gabriel reached over to take his husband's hand. Which reminded Dean.

"Hey, Cas?"

"Yes, I'm still annoyed at you," he said, without a moment's hesitation. Dean didn't want to have his boyfriend sulking anymore. And so, Dean knelt down on one knee, getting the box out of his pocket.

"When I’ve said I love you more, I don't mean I love you more than you love me. I mean I love you more than the bad days ahead of us, I love you more than any fight we will ever have. I love you more than the distance between us, I love you more than any obstacle that could try and come between us. I love you the most. Love is too weak a word for what I feel. I luuurve you, you know, I loave you, I luff you, two f’s, yes I have to invent a word, of course I do, don't you think I do?" Dean chuckled, as tears of joy fell down Cas' face, "So thank you for giving your heart to me and trusting me with yours. Thank you for walking beside me and for wanting me at your side. Thank you for thinking of me and for always staying in my mind. Thank you for making me smile and for smiling along with me. Thank you for being who you are and for helping me be me. Thank you for each day and night, and for always. I love you. So, Castiel Novak, will you marry me?"

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes!"

Castiel launched himself onto Dean, tightly hugging him and showering the eldest Winchester with kisses. Dean fumbled for the box, but they managed to get the silver band on his finger without an issue.

"And I take it back, you can have as much sex as you want!" Castiel laughed, and Dean joined in.

In the background, Gabriel was still recovering, he was so happy for them, and so was Sam. They'd all been on a hell of a journey, but this Easter had to have been the best so far.

"Samoose?"

"Yes Gabe."

"Let's play a game, who  _came_ first: the chicken or the egg?"

Sam just groaned, and walked inside before his husband could make anymore dirty jokes about something so innocent.


End file.
